Dragon's Lament: Dragon's Dream
by Zab Jade
Summary: Seiryu's thoughts after he is sealed into Chiriko's scroll. A sort of prologue to a trilogy I am working on. And no, the little girl in is not a main character of the trilogy, though she does show up in the last story.


**Dragon's Lament: Dragon's Dream**

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi belongs to Yu Watase, and Seiryu belongs to himself, I guess, as he is an ancient Chinese beast god thingy and not just a creation of Yu Watase. This characterization of him does belong to me however. I think.

Author's Note: I made up the past for Ashitare for this.

Important Note: This is a sort of prologue to a trilogy I will be working on. The odd phrase that Little Bird says to Seiryu will make sense by the end of the first chapter of the first story in the trilogy.

I am grateful to them for locking me away, though I rage at my confinement. By sealing me into that boy's scroll, Nakago had been stopped, but now I am unable to do anything for my people. I am helpless in the face of their suffering. It hurts me almost as much as the evil deeds done in my name.

People consider themselves the servants of the gods, but it seems to me to be more the other way around. We are bound to serve the interests of our people, especially the interests of the leader of our people. For centuries, Kuto has been plagued by evil rulers, turning the country into a cesspool of selfishness and cruelty.

I chose five of my own Star Warriors, but stopped in horror when I realized that the good, pure people I had chosen were being twisted by fate into human versions of the corruption running rampant in Kuto.

I refused to choose my last two warriors, and so they were chosen for me, the mark of Miboshi going an evil spirit while the mark of Ashitare went to a poor wolf cub, turning it into a half-human monstrosity.

I decided that I would not choose a priestess, but even that decision was taken from me when Yui was pulled into the book in her best friend's place. She became a cold, cruel girl, seemingly strong, but in truth nothing but a weak-willed pawn of Nakago. She would have been completely devoured by me if not for the love between her and Suzaku's priestess.

And now I am imprisoned within Chiriko's scroll, in the palace of Konan, unable to do anything but watch the world and dream. I look in on Amiboshi from time to time, making sure that he at least is happy. I despise Miboshi and feel pity for four of my other Stars. Amiboshi and Soi are the only two I am proud of. Both of them were saved from total corruption by the force that allowed Suzaku to win. Love.

Mostly though, I watch Suzaku's last two Stars. They did all that they could to help my people and were currently taking a well deserved break with the Mt. Reikaku bandits.

Tasuki had just found out why there was such animosity between Koji and Chichiri, mostly on Koji's part, and was having some sort of fit about the fact that both of them were deeply in love with him. He calmed down, both relieved and confused, when Chichiri assured him he had no physical attraction to him. Then the blue-haired monk cheerfully proclaimed that he would no doubt attempt to seduce him if Tasuki had been a woman, causing the bandit to choke on what he was drinking.

I laugh softly and amuse myself by imagining Tasuki as a woman. The woman of my imagination is really quite lovely. I decide to call her Wolf, and then to give her a mate. He is Chichiri, but with both of his eyes and lacking the mask. I call him Secret.

I feel Suzaku's sudden, keen attention directed toward me, but I ignore it. If he wishes to speak with me, he will be the first to say something. He seems content to just watch my little mental amusement.

I decide that Wolf and Secret should have a child. A little girl called Little Bird. She would have pale lavender hair with bangs that insisted on defying gravity. She would also have adorable little fangs like her mother, as well as her mother's passionate personality, though tempered by the thoughtfulness of her father. From her father, she would also get an affinity for magic.

I am pulled from my imaginings by the soft laughter of my brother god, then I feel a surge of Suzaku's power and suddenly find myself in a misty void. I feel another presence and whirl around to see a strange sight. A little girl who looks exactly like my imaginings of Little Bird is gazing up at me. I frown slightly. I am in my humanoid form, but even that should be enough to frighten her. I do not want her frightened, but her lack of fear is unusual.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The little girl giggles and speaks in a singsong tone. "Tala is the Wolf, and the Secret is Rune. The Little Bird... The Little Bird is a Wren."

I stare at her blankly, wondering if she has lost her mind. She giggles again and assures me that I will one day understand. We spend the next several hours chatting. She doesn't fear me or hold me in awe. It is interesting to be able to speak to a mortal as an equal.

Eventually, I start to tell her about my current situation. She listens quietly, her amber eyes large and utterly serious.

"You need a priestess," she announces when I am finished speaking. "I can do it! I'll get you out of the scroll, then I'll find your copy of The Universe of the Four Gods and gather your Star Warriors."

"You are a little young to be a priestess," I point out, both amused and touched by her offer.

"Yes," the girl says seriously. "It's okay though. That will give you time to choose which of your Star Warriors will be reborn, and who will get the marks of those you choose not to reincarnate."

I stare at her, at a complete loss for words. She must be merely a figment of my imagination, but none of this makes sense. I suddenly remember the burst of energy I had felt from Suzaku. The thought of it makes me extremely uneasy. Could this be real?

The little girl comes toward me and tugs lightly on my sleeve. In a daze, I bend down, and she kisses me softly on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Seiryu, I will free you and save the people of Kuto."

"Who are you?" I whisper in shock.

She smiles at me. "Tala is the Wolf, and the Secret is Rune. The Little Bird... The Little Bird is a Wren."

I watch numbly as she walks backwards, her form finally swallowed up in the mist. Then I hear Suzaku's voice in my mind.

_Gather your Stars, Seiryu. When the time is right, she will come._

_Who is she?_ I ask.

Suzaku laughs softly at the question. _Tala is the Wolf, and the Secret is Rune. The Little Bird... The Little Bird is a Wren. Call your Stars, Seiryu. That much power still remains to you._

The misty place fades away and I am back within the confines of the scroll. I reach out with my mind and begin to choose my Stars. All will be ready for when my Little Bird comes.


End file.
